PRIORIDADES
by centinelita06
Summary: Jim y Blair tienen serias diferencias en cuanto a la palabra "prioridad"!... Fic escrito por Gloria - Contiene castigo corporal/ nalgadas/ spanking paternal de un adolescente. Si no le gusta ésta clase de fics, no lea!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prioridades**_

 **Nota** **: Historia escrita por Gloria.**

 **-** **A dónde crees que vas, jefe?!** \- dijo una voz grave

 **\- Eeeeeh… pensaba dar una vuelta por la facultad. Hoy no hace frío y ya me siento mejor -** dijo un adolescente entusiasmado.

\- **Creo que no es buena idea, todavía se te oye congestionado. Es mejor que te quedes en cama.**

 **\- Oh, vamos, papá! Estoy en cama hace dos días, ya estoy bien** \- dijo el adolescente, intentando no sonar como un niño en medio de una rabieta.

Jim Ellison tocó la frente de su hijo, puso cara de pocos amigos, puso sus manos sobre los hombros del adolescente para darlo vuelta y con una palmada le dio el impulso para que se pusiera en camino a su habitación.

 **\- Vamos, papá. Esto es taaaannn injusto. Tengo que ir a la facultad, estoy retrasándome con todo el semestre - Ouch ouch** \- volvió a gemir Blair Ellison, mientras su padre volvía a darle palmadas.

 **\- Blair, te quedas en cama hasta que ese resfrío se pase. Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?** \- el niño puso una mueca de dolor… aún lo recordaba

 **\- Pero ahora es distinto, papá.**

 **\- Blair es mejor cuidarse, mañana ya podrás volver a la facultad pero ahora es mejor que te acuestes. Te voy a traer una taza de té.**

Una vez que Jim salió, Blair lanzó un gruñido. Cómo es posible que Jim fuera tan paranoico? Nada le iba a pasar si salía un par de horas para ver en qué iban sus clases. Ya estaba bien, no tosió en toda la noche y podía respirar bien. Ah! pero anda a hacer entender a ese cabeza dura de Jim!

Jim volvió con la taza humeante de té y la dejó en la mesita de noche – **Jefe, tengo que ir a trabajar, pero voy a volver lo antes posible** \- dijo Jim y se fue al trabajo.

Blair estaba aburrido de estar en cama, si hasta le dolía la espalda tanto estar acostado. Apenas sintió la puerta cerrarse, se levantó para llamar a uno de sus amigos **– Blair, te estás perdiendo una de las mejores conferencias del Dr. Hodgins, que mala suerte tienes, niño!** \- fue todo lo que escuchó Blair.

Por qué tenía que enfermarse justo cuando venían a dar las mejores conferencias?!

Fue en ese momento que Blair Ellison pensó que más importante que estar 100% bien o que cualquier castigo, era una conferencia con una eminencia.

Blair tenía que ir y eso es exactamente lo que hizo.

Una vez allá, todo lo que había planeado de volver temprano para que Jim no se enojara quedó en el pasado. Es que Blair simplemente se olvidaba de todo cuando delante de él se estaba dictando una cátedra.

Jim, por otro lado, trabajaba a velocidad para volver temprano a casa. Su instinto paternal le decía que su niño necesitaba supervisión.

…..TS…TS…TS….TS…TS…TS…..

Si hay algo que a Blair le gustaba eran las conferencias de Antropología, tanto así que el tiempo se pasaba sin que el chico siquiera mirara un reloj, pero cuando la conferencia finalmente terminó, sí que pudo mirar la puerta y ver una figura conocida. Imposible de no darse cuenta, un hombre de esa estatura y con cara de pocos amigos….

Y fue cuando Blair se dio cuenta en el lío que estaba metido.

Tragó saliva, rogando que su padre no lo matara ahí mismo.

Jim levantó una ceja cuando vio a su hijo caminando hacia él. El susto que se llevó cuando no encontró a Blair en casa. Pero el padre conocía muy bien a su hijo, lo que llevó a Jim a ir al único lugar que podía estar su querido retoño, y esa era la facultad. Una vez allá, fue muy fácil seguir los cartelitos que anunciaban la conferencia en el aula principal.

Y ahí estaba Jim, mirando a su hijo, pensando en lo mucho que se parecía a él. Inmediatamente, hizo una nota mental para ir a disculparse con su padre. Cuántos malos ratos le hizo pasar. Pero su padre tenía una manera muy particular de hacer que Jim lo obedeciera o que pagara por sus travesuras y esa forma era la que en estos momentos utilizaría Jim con su pequeño.

\- **Papá, qué haces aquí?** \- dijo Blair titubeante.

 **\- Qué crees, hijo? -** dijo Jim, mientras tomaba a su hijo de un brazo y lo encaminaba hacia la salida.

Ya en la camioneta, metió a Blair dentro y le pasó una chaqueta – **Toma, póntela. Por lo que veo, no trajiste nada para abrigarte.**

 **\- Papá, yo… sé que no debía venir pero es que ésta es una conferencia que no me podía perder. En serio, no sabes...**

 **\- Blair Ellison. Sé perfectamente lo que hiciste: Me desobedeciste sin que te importara tu salud. Claro, para ti es más importante una conferencia que una recaída… pero no te preocupes, hijo, ya veré que te quede muy claro cuáles deben ser tus prioridades.**

 **\- Papá es que tú no entiendes...**

 **\- No, no entiendo, Blair. Y me puedes explicar por qué tienes que anteponer cualquier cosa a tu salud? Ésta no es la primera vez que pasa, o debo recordarte la última vez que terminaste en el hospital, con oxígeno y con tus pulmones congestionados de tal manera que no podías respirar?**

 **\- Pero eso fue diferente, ahora estoy bien, sin fiebre...**

 **\- Así que diferente. Recuerdo que te dije que te quedaras en casa, hicieras reposo, pero no. Tenías que salir mientras llovía, volver mojado hasta los huesos y luego acostarte con la ropa mojada.**

Blair cruzó los brazos. Por qué su padre tenía que ser tan radical?! Ni que fuera Talibán o algo así! Pero si él no era más que un alumno responsable!

Jim, por otro lado, manejaba en silencio, con el rostro serio y sujetando demasiado el manubrio de su vieja camioneta. Por qué su hijo tenía que ser tan terco e irresponsable?! Que acaso él no se lo dejó claro? Incluso le advirtió, como siempre lo hacía, pero no. Blair tenía que hacer lo que a él se le daba la gana… pero ya le mostraría Jim que no iba a ser tan indulgente ésta vez.

Y así, Padre e hijo llegaron al departamento, ambos muy enojados e indignados **\- Ve a tu cuarto, Blair.**

Blair sólo gruñó para retirarse a su santuario, como consideraba a su habitación.

Jim fue a la cocina. Mientras se relajaba cocinando, ganaba tiempo para pensar en ser padre soltero; no era lo que esperaba pero ser padre lo era todo para él. Debía reconocer que el mocosito -que seguro ahora estaba caminando de un lado para otro de ese chiquero que consideraba habitación- era su vida.

Luego de terminar la cena, Jim fue a buscar a Blair - **La cena esta lista.**

Un todavía sentido Blair salió de su santuario para comer algo. No quería agregar más fuego a la hoguera, así que se sentaría y comería todo pero en silencio.

Y así, padre e hijo comieron en un incómodo silencio. Para Jim, después de haberse acostumbrado a escuchar a su hijo hablar a mil por hora, estar en silencio era extraño.

Acabada la cena, Blair recogió los platos sucios y se encargó de limpiar la cocina.

Cuando pensó que todo se quedaría así y podría ir a refugiarse a su guarida, el sonido grave de la voz de Jim lo detuvo.

 **\- Blair, tenemos que hablar**.

Blair cerró los ojos, frustrado, y lentamente se acercó al living. Su padre sólo hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el sillón.

 **\- Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas que por lo visto no tienes claro -** Jim suspiró al ver la cara de su hijo **\- Cuando te digo algo espero que lo cumplas, si te digo no salgas es NO SALGAS, Blair! Estás saliendo de una gripe.**

 **\- Vamos Jim! Estoy bien, no es para tanto y, por si no te has dado cuenta, ya no soy un niño.**

 **\- En serio, Blair?! Porque al verte ahí, enfurruñado y a punto de un berrinche me dice otra cosa.**

 **\- Pues me gustaría saber cómo estarías tú si tuvieras a cada rato a alguien que todo el tiempo te dice qué hacer y no hacer! Que te vea siempre como un niñito malcriado y que no te escucha! Porque siempre se hace su voluntad.**

 **\- Eso se llama ser padre, hijo. Los padres hacemos eso: le decimos a los hijos qué hacer y qué no, y siempre queremos lo mejor para ellos** \- Jim lo miró fijo y Blair bajó los ojos - **y eso me recuerda que sólo te trato como lo hacía mi padre. Y sabes qué más hacía mi padre cuando yo lo desobedecía.**

Blair negó con la cabeza. Su abuelo -que siempre intentaba hacer todos sus caprichos, jamás se enojaba- qué podía hacer?

Jim se movió como un felino y, antes que se diera cuenta, el acusado se quedó boca abajo y puesto en una vergonzosa posición **– Papá! Qué haces?** \- dijo un asombrado adolescente

 **\- Sólo hago lo que mi padre haría si yo lo hubiera desobedecido** \- y Jim comenzó con el viejo ritual que pasaba de padres a hijos, los swat swat junto con los quejidos se escucharon por el departamento.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Jim manejó su vieja camioneta, pasándose todas las luces rojas y cometiendo todas las infracciones del tránsito que pudiera haber entre la comisaria y el hospital de Cascada.

A pesar que odiaba los hospitales, entró como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Al llegar a la recepción apenas tenía aliento para decir - Busco a Blair Ellison, mi hijo.

Una amable enfermera le informó que lo estaban revisando y le señaló un cubículo de atención.

Un médico y una enfermera revisaban a un adolescente que por su cara se notaba que odiaba estar en esa posición. Blair estaba convencido que ése día debió de quedarse en su cama y no poner ni un pie en el suelo, pero ya era tarde para las recriminaciones, ahora sólo le tocaba aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y un dolor en su pie lo hizo gemir. Era extraño, pero al ver a su padre parado al lado de él en ese momento lo hizo sentir bien, aunque sabía que cuando le pidiera explicaciones entonces él no se sentiría muy bien, o mejor dicho su trasero no se iba a sentir bien.

El médico y la enfermera se quedaron mirando al hombre - Soy Jim Ellison, el padre de Blair.

Sin pedir más explicaciones, el médico dio un reporte - Su hijo tuvo suerte. No hay fractura, aunque esperaremos los rx - dijo mirando la pierna de Blair que ya tenía un sujeción - Sufrió una contusión menor sin pérdida de conciencia. Deberá estar bajo vigilancia por 24 horas, le daremos algo para el dolor y podrá llevárselo.

Jim suspiró aliviado, mientras que médico y enfermera salían de la sala para dejar a padre e hijo solos.

\- Hola Papá - dijo el adolescente con cara de inocencia.

\- Qué pasó, jefe?

\- Es una larga historia… Qué tal si mejor nos vamos de este lugar?!

Jim lo miró sorprendido, este niño sí que tenía agallas. Lo había hecho pasar la peor hora de su vida y ahora con toda su calma le decía que esperara por una explicación.

Antes de que Jim pudiera decir algo, la enfermera entró – Blair, le voy a inyectar un analgésico para que pueda irse.

Fue imposible para Blair no gemir - La verdad, no me duele tanto… el dolor es totalmente soportable.

Jim ladeó la cabeza - Vamos jefe, creo que después agradecerás toda la analgesia.

El rostro de Blair se tornó rojo y medio que sonrió a la enfermera que ya tenía la jeringa preparada - Muy bien, Blair - dijo la enfermera y el adolescente gimió.

Jim y Blair salieron del hospital rumbo al departamento. Todo el camino lo hicieron en silencio. Blair estaba un poco atontado por la analgesia y Jim muy enojado por no tener una explicación.

Al llegar al departamento, Jim no tuvo que hacer mucho para poner a su hijo en su cama. El chico estaba cansado y se quedó dormido casi al poner su cabeza en la almohada.

Pasadas un par de horas, Blair despertó para cenar. Como siempre, Jim tenía todo listo – Papá, sé que te debo una explicación y créeme que la tengo...

\- Jefe, la cena se enfría - fue todo lo que dijo Jim.

Pero al terminar la cena, padre e hijo se sentaron en el living - Te escucho, jefe.

\- Has sentido que hay días que no deberías levantarte? - dijo el chico, mirando a su padre.

\- Blair. Quiero los hechos y los quiero ya!

\- Está bien, la historia corta - nada más decir eso sintió una picazón en su trasero que no era más que una nalgada que Jim le dio - Ouch papá.

\- Eso fue sólo una advertencia jefe…. Esta es la última vez que pregunto, Blair. Por qué me llamaron del hospital para avisarme que mi hijo había sufrido un accidente?

\- Verás, estaba en la universidad y salimos a comer algo con unos amigos a la cafetería de enfrente. Estábamos sólo pasando un buen rato - y otro ouch sonó claro en el silencioso loft – Papá.. que es lo que pasó…. Bueno, entraron uno tipos a la cafetería, querían robar y no podíamos dejar que eso pasara. Entonces intentamos detenerlos, pero no todo pasó como pensamos y… bueno, los ladrones tenían armas y nosotros no.

\- Me estás diciendo, Blair Ellison, que te enfrentaste a ladrones armados y no se te ocurrió llamar a la policía?

\- Nosotros estábamos ahí y se hubieran ido cuando llegara la policía, entonces nos enfrentamos a ellos, pero en la pelea me caí y me dispararon pero no me dieron.

Jim se paró justo delante de su hijo - me estás diciendo que te dispararon? pusiste en riesgo tu vida.

Blair tragó saliva - Si lo pones de ese modo, sí, fue eso lo que pasó.

Jim se quedó sólo un minuto paralizado, hasta que supo exactamente qué hacer: sentarse en el sillón, poner a su hijo sobre su regazo y darle una buena azotaina. Claro que tuvo cuidado de no ser tan duro ésta vez, después de todo el chico estaba convaleciente, además, estaba seguro que tendría muchas otras oportunidades para dejar claro el mensaje.


End file.
